Life, Love and the Pursuit of Happines
by DemonQueen17
Summary: This story takes place after the final battle and Ursula thinks about a possible future with a certain Woren
1.

Disclaimer: Breath of Fire IV and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to one of the best companies around, Capcom.   
  
This story takes place after the battle against Fou-lu. It's basically about a certain character's feelings towards another.  
  
Life, Love and the Pursuit of Happiness  
  
I couldn't stop thinking about him. From the first time I met him and his friends to the time when we went our separate ways, images of him kept flashing before my eyes.   
  
What was it about him that keeps my mind so occupied? Maybe it's the way he showed authority. It also takes a lot of responsibility to lead a small group of warriors as well as an entire nation.   
  
It could be his strength. I was impressed by the way he constantly fought those monsters that came from out of the woodwork.   
  
Maybe it was his bravery. I understood his pain when he made a very big sacrifice in ending Princess Elina's misery. How and why would that madman do that another human being out of their own free will?  
  
It could be his personality. Hmm…highly unlikely.  
  
Or it could be his… I have to get my mind out of the gutter, but I have to admit it. He is very attractive.   
  
I guess it would have to be the whole package.  
  
I have to concentrate on finding Grandfather. But when I do find him, what happens next? Grandfather did tell me to find happiness and that's exactly what I intend to do.  
  
I'm going to track him down as soon as I find Grandfather. There's one problem; what was their next destination?  
  
  
I guess that's it. This is my first fic ever so go easy on me with your review.   



	2. Chapter 2: The Awful Truth

Disclaimer: Breath of Fire IV and its characters belong to Capcom. The story belongs to   
me.   
  
This is the continuation of my first fic. I didn't intend on continuing this story. I just   
wanted to fill in the gaps between the lemon I'm working on. Now, on with chapter 2.  
  
The Awful Truth  
  
Looking for Grandfather was taking longer than I thought. Helping to rebuild the capital   
with my fellow troops was taking up more time than expected. I have to admit the   
Emperor's servant A-tur did a very good job at leaving it in shambles. Any Emperor who   
would do this to the capital of his own Empire was insane. There was no logical   
explanation for it.  
  
Recovering the bodies of those killed in the destruction had to come before the actual   
rebuilding of Chedo. It's surprising how anyone survived its destruction. I hoped that   
Grandfather was one of the survivors. I pray that I get to see him one more time before I   
begin my search of him.  
  
Too many things are on my mind at once, the recovery effort, the reconstruction of the   
capital, and him. I have to do things one at a time.   
  
First things first. Recovering as many bodies as possible was a top priority at this point.   
By the time it was over, there would be too many bodies to count. There were still more   
civilians and soldiers unaccounted for. It was getting late. We were to resume tomorrow.   
  
The next day more progress was made in the recovery effort. There were even more   
bodies than yesterday. At least all of the people who were in Chedo at the time were   
accounted for, dead or alive.   
  
Suddenly one of the troops approached me with some news of my Grandfather. I had   
given them orders to inform me of any news of General Rhun's whereabouts. He had   
informed me that he had found him somewhere near the castle entrance.   
  
There were more troops at the castle entrance by the time I had arrived. They addressed me   
with an eerie silence. I was curious about what had happened. The looks on their faces   
revealed the truth about Grandfather. I could have sworn I felt tears come to my eyes.   
No, this isn't happening. No training had ever prepared me for what was to come.   
  
The troops had tried to prepare me for what I was about to see. I finally took a look at my Grandfather. He looked like he was just resting from battle, trying to recover from his injuries he received from fighting that monster. He looked so peaceful. I tried calling his name. I also shook him, but I got no response from him. I looked for a pulse, but to no avail. The only thing the other soldiers could was bow their heads in sadness. They had already known the truth before I saw him for myself. They tried giving me words of comfort. It didn't work. They were trying to deal with the loss in their own way. He was a hero to them and an inspiration.  
  
General Rhun was more to me than a hero. He was the only family I had left. There is no one alive in my family; first my parents, now my Grandfather. It was too much for me to bear. It was as if I was living a nightmare that day.   
  
We gave him a proper burial as well as the others who died in the destruction. It was time to start helping the civilians rebuild Chedo as best we could. Everyone tried to fight back the tears that were coming to their eyes. There was some progress. However, Chedo would never go back to its former glory. The Emperor's servant had made certain of that. As soon as the rebuilding was finished, I would leave to find that certain someone, wherever he is.  
  
The day was almost over and it was getting dark soon. It was time for me to turn in. I checked in at the inn by the city entrance for a good night's rest. As soon as I settled in, all my grief came crashing down on me all at once. Many tears were shed for Grandfather. I couldn't bear the fact that I would never see General Rhun, my Grandfather, again. Somehow, I ended up crying myself to sleep. Hopefully, my dreams would be much better than this nightmare. I might end up dreaming of him.   
  
I will find my happiness, not just for me but because Grandfather would want to see me happy. Right now, I know he's among the countless stars in the night sky, watching over me. Knowing that, tomorrow will be a brighter day.  
  
  
  
I know. Sorry about this chapter being short. I'm probably going to write another chapter after this one. Please bear with me and review this chapter if you happen to come across this story. I'm also trying to work on a lemon as a probable side-story. Thanks.   



	3. Chapter3: His Side

Disclaimer: Breath of Fire IV and its characters belong to Capcom. The story belongs to me.  
  
This chapter focuses on Ursula's love interest and his feelings towards her.  
  
Chapter 3: His Side  
  
What is it about her that gets my mind off everything else? I don't know. I guess it started when we first met under not-so-pleasant circumstances. First, the Ludians were looking for Ryu, then the Fou Empire.   
  
You could call it fate, coincidence, whatever. At first, it was as though she would try anything to irritate me, but as I got to know her better, she wasn't the cold-hearted, hard-nosed captain I thought she was.   
  
There was always something about her that caught me. Was it the way she fought? Maybe. Her attitude? Probably. Her...? I shouldn't go there. I hope no one else notices. They probably do but, who cares? Let them figure it out. I'll deny it but, they're not stupid, especially Nina. She always has this way of finding out.   
  
What about Elina? Hmm...at first, I was in love with her, or at least I thought I was. I'll admit that I couldn't bear to witness her engagement to Prince Morley. He was always so cold-hearted. He never cared about her well being and it angered me. Unfortunately, I would never be able to spend the rest of my life with her even if she was still alive. I even confessed my love to her before I did the unthinkable. When it was over, it suddenly dawned on me that I wasn't really in love with her. I started to see her more as a sister. She would want to see me happy. I know she's out there watching. I wonder how he's feeling now that Elina is dead. Forget about him.  
  
I wonder how she's doing in Chedo. I hope she find the General. When we shook hands and parted our ways, I couldn't help but look back. One moment we were outside the gates of Chedo, the next moment we were headed on a new journey. It was going to be strange without her company. I was getting used to her insight, her presence, everything about her.   
  
But then, my heart starts fluttering, I can't concentrate on anything else. Could it be that I'm falling in love this time? I guess it is. Me, the chief of an entire nation actually in love. What would the elders think if they knew? Let them think what they think. I know Elina would want me to find happiness.   
  
I'll admit there were other girls I thought I was in love before, but I realized they were just flings. With her, it's different. She's everything I could wanted in a girl. She could be warm-hearted. She can stand her own ground. I'll admit she's even pretty, especially when she's not so serious.   
  
I wonder if she feels the same way about me. If she didn't, what were those looks she would give me when she pretended to clean her gun. She probably thought I didn't notice it then. She wouldn't know how wrong was. I'll admit that I couldn't help but stare back at her. I mean, she is attractive.   
  
Why is Nina staring at me? Great, most likely she noticed me staring into space. She must have figured out something. Why does my face feel hot all of sudden? Now, Ryu's staring at me. I ought to thank him. He was the reason she and I met. He has this way of bringing total strangers together. Was it that obvious that I thinking about her? It must be.   
  
It's getting dark. What was the nearest town? From the looks of it, we must be heading towards Lyp. Might as well check in at the inn. I'm really tired; got to get some sleep. Even though we were in different towns, I hope to be with her in my dreams.  
  
End  
  
Another short chapter. Now, I'll get to work on that lemon and post as soon as I can if I can get over this writer's block. I wish it could be longer but it was the best I could do on short notice. Don't forget to review. Thanks.   
  
  



End file.
